Decadence minute
by Monchy
Summary: Harry is kidnapped, Dumbledore gives up and Voldemort's power seems to be too much to handle. eventual nongraphic slash... just mentioned


**Decadence minute**

**Sirius Black**

When Dumbledore told him something was wrong, he expected the worst; he always did. After all, the times in which the old man talked directly to him were few, just out of security; it wouldn't be good to see the master of Howgarts having contacts with a supposed mass murdered.

That's why when he told him Harry was missing he wasn't very surprised, even though his heart shrank and an uncomfortable weight installed in his stomach, a weight he still carried, a weight he would have until he found his godson.

After he heard the news he took his canine form immediately with the firm purpose of moving every rock searching for the kid, but Dumbledore had calmed him, only to send him seconds after on a rescuing suicidal mission; somehow, the master understood that if someone should give his life for Harry's, it should be Sirius.

That way, he found himself going towards the Riddle mansion. Since he who must not be named returned in all of his power barely three years ago, that had been his known operation centre. If it had been any other person – if you could call that a person – the Ministry wouldn't have doubted on entering the place, but nobody dared to confront him and his army, at least not now, helping him gain more power.

Nevertheless, the simple fact that Harry could be there had given Sirius enough guts to marauder the place in the form of a black dog. Was he afraid? Of course, but that kid was… how to explain it? His only family, the living image of his best friend, the brother every kid would have liked and the son he never had… could he allow himself to loose him? The answer was clear, he couldn't live without Harry Potter.

That's why he didn't care about the Death Eaters, or about Albus' warnings, or Snape's negatives to what he had called a pointless adventure, or Lord Voldemort's killing needs; he would safe Harry even if it was the last thing he did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape paced as if he wanted to make a hole on the floor of Dumbledore's office. He was nervous, something not very common in him. Nevertheless, the occasion called for it. Where was Dumbledore? He knew the man loved making people wait, torture them with the necessity of information, and he was doing just that.

Finally, using a portkey – certainly illegal – Albus Dumbledore appeared in his office with a worried expression.

"Hello, Severus" – he said when he saw the professor who, not moving anymore, stared at him as if he wanted to go trough him – "I didn't know you were waiting"

"Yes, you did, Albus" – contradicted Snape moving his dark eyes – "but that's not the point, what are you doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" – the headmaster sited on his large chair with his most innocent expression

"Don't play dumb with me, do you think is a good idea to send Black to get the kid? It would have been much more useful to think of some sort of organized plan or maybe to negotiate with the Dark Lord" – Snape took his arms towards the ceiling, crashing then his hands against the headmaster's table

"Calm down, Severus" – said Dumbledore before giving any answers – "there is not much we can do in this situation… the last three years have made us weak and have strengthened the dark side, right now…" – he looked to his hands while repressing a sigh – "if he wants to kill the boy, he can do it"

"Come on, Albus!" – snorted Snape – "and that justifies sending the dog in a suicidal mission? You won't see him again and you know it" – he said finally, returning his gaze to Dumbledore who just stood up and gave him his back

"What do you want me to do Severus?" – asked Albus, surprising Snape – "Remus died in his last mission, I think it was Lucius" – the potions master was surprised by the news, not really sure of how to react – "with him our loses are uncountable… we have nobody Severus… there is not much we can do"

"What about Granger and Weasley? And Draco?" – asked Severus

"Too young, and they have seen so much already… anyway, what can three kids do against a Death Eater army? Because we have nobody else… the Weasleys, Mundugus, Tonks… everybody is dead, there is nothing we can do" – the old man sighed, turning around to face Snape

"And that's a reason to kill Black and Potter with him?" – exclaimed Severus, giving into rage – "we could at least try"

"Look, Severus, we can't do a thing and if Sirius wants to die for Harry then I will let him do just that" – said Dumbledore, severe

"So we are just going to let dark consume us?" – asked Severus, desperate; and then, when Albus Dumbledore nodded, he knew everything was lost

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was dead and he knew it. When his dog like nose noticed the Death Eaters, he knew he was dead. Where they waiting for him? Probably, they wouldn't have found him any other way. But the Dark Lord was intelligent, and he knew he would come for Harry; he was completely aware of the feelings that joined them.

But Sirius was aware of those feeling as well and that was why he fought until the last moment. Bright red, blue, green lights came out of Voldemort's servers wands, and he fought. Blood, punches, claws, spells, screams, the fight was hard even though it was one against God knows how many… and finally, he blacked out.

He woke up some time later in his human form, tied to a chair. If it had been some simple rope what held him he would have been able to break it, but it was dark spells what kept him static in the old wooden chair.

"Already up, Black?" – drawled a known voice

"Lucius, I always said I would have like to wake up next to you" – said Sirius while looking around the room; empty, dark and creepy, not a very charming place to be

"Funny, Black, funny" – said the blonde while leaning on one of the walls – "too bad you are not in a situation to make jokes"

"Care to explain in which kind of situation I am?" – he asked looking around the room for a second Death Eater, they didn't use to work alone

"Stop searching, its just you and me here" – Malfoy guessed his thoughts

"I don't care" – Sirius looked at Lucius for the first time – "answer my question" – he ordered

"Calm down, you're not in a position to order anything" – Sirius gave him a poisonous look – "nevertheless" – continued the blonde while walking in front of him as if he was a prey – "I will answer, you're here to see your godson die"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy!" – yelled Sirius trying to get up, an act he wasn't able to do – "Harry won't die! He can't die…" – he lowered his head as if the idea of a dead Harry was impossible

"Idiot" – laughed Lucius – "you still think you're invincible, don't you? It's been years since Dumbledore's or Harry Potter's power was a threat to the Dark Lord, haven't you noticed?"

"Then why does Harry have to die?" – asked Sirius raising his head and staring with black eyes Lucius' grey ones

"Revenge, Black, revenge and fun" – explained the blonde one – "not to mention the fact that killing Potter would make the magic community realise who is in charge"

"Damn you!" – exclaimed Sirius

"As you wish, but that's the way things work" – smiled Lucius while combing his hair distractedly – "and you, my dear Sirius" – saying this, he took his chin in his hand – "would be seeing it from the front row, and then you'll die… right now you can just wait"

When he noticed that the marauder's eyes were trying not to let tears fall, Lucius Malfoy smirked and freed his face. He turned around waving his cape and disappeared through an invisible door.

TBC...


End file.
